Walking On Glass
by yellowhorde
Summary: 1x2 A parody of the Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson with Duo as the mermaid, oops, merman...
1. Default Chapter

WALKING ON GLASS  
  
  
  
The timid youth curled up behind the rock that protruded from out of the churning ocean. It was worn smooth after a millennium of exposure to the ever-moving sea and warmed by the blazing sun above. But the violet-eyed boy noticed neither the texture nor the temperature of the stone that was his sanctuary. He lay half in and half out of the water, his long chestnut brown hair fanning out behind him, undulating with the swell of the tide. Beads of water glittered like jewels against his bare torso, which was smooth, flawless, and as white as fine porcelain. Every once in a while, he dared a peek around the barrier that was hiding him from the frolicking figures on the beach. Each time his eyes were drawn unerringly to the slender boy with the messy brown hair and the magnificent Prussian blue eyes. His handsome prince. None of the other humans mattered to him in the least.  
  
Duo sunk further down into the warm salty water with a heavy sigh. The faint prickling sensation in the back of his eyes warned that tears were threatening. He crossed his arms on the rock before him and, bending his neck, cushioned his head against them. The tears that flooded his wide violet eyes brimmed over and finally managed to gain their freedom. They slid down the boy's smooth cheeks in a steady flow, until, finally, they became one with the gently lapping waves. The boy buried his head into his arms, hiding his face from the light of day. Gentle sobs shook his thin shoulders.  
  
(Trowa and Quatre were right... Oh, why do I torture myself so? He doesn't even know I really exist. To him, I am probably nothing more than some imaginary mystical creature. A drunken sailor's hallucination. He is a man of the land, and I...I am a creature of the sea...)  
  
Duo lifted his head and with his two powerful arms easily pulled himself onto the rock, water cascading from his lean body. The young merman was secure in the knowledge that the group of laughing teenagers on shore could not see him from this vantage point. (Even if they had been able to see me, they probably wouldn't have believed their eyes.) the boy thought bitterly. Having settled himself comfortably, back resting against the stone, his long powerful tail curled under him, flippers dangling in the water, Duo set about braiding his long tresses. It would take some time, but time was something he had plenty of.  
  
While the young creature tended to his hair, his mind engaged in a bit of delightful fantasy. (Oh, if only I was a human...I would be out there right now, romping and playing merrily on the sand. Standing besides him, feeling the warm salt breeze as it caressed my face gently, breathing the same tangy air...) In his mind's eye Duo was running and frolicking on the pure white sands of the beach, laughing, smiling... At that moment, Duo would have given anything, traded anything, paid any price just to spend one day besides that wonderful human. Just one day.  
  
The memory of their fateful meeting danced through Duo's mind as he sat, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his body, the wind in his hair, the sound of the surf pounding the shore and the never-ending squawk of the gulls as they fought and haggled over dinner. Allowing his eyes to close, Duo relived that wonderful day.  
  
It had been dark and stormy, he recalled. The ship his prince (if he really was a prince, though it would not have mattered to the lovesick Duo one way or the other) had been sailing aboard had been flung against the rocks by the torrential rains and gale force winds of the hurricane that howled and screamed. (What sort of fool ventured out in such weather?) Duo had thought. Eventually, overriding good common sense which screamed that he had better stay away from that ship and all those on board, the young merman glided over to the rocks where the ship had meet it's terrible end.  
  
(Are you crazy? Humans EAT fish! And to them you're just another piece of tuna - a tuna with the upper torso of a man - but tuna all the same!)  
  
Did he really believe that the humans would cast their nets for him, catch him, and eat him? No, not really. But there had been so many horrific tales of those poor unfortunate merfolk who had come in contact with the dreadful species called Man. Not all had survived the encounter. But enough had escaped to spread the fear of Man throughout all of the kingdoms of the sea. So despite all of his bursting curiosity, Duo approached the wrecked vessel with a great deal of caution.  
  
As the longhaired youth drew closer and closer to the wreckage near the rocks, he became increasingly aware of the numerous lifeless bodies that floated face down in the water. His heart filled with compassion for the poor unnamed souls who had lost their lives this fateful day. He paused for the briefest moment, beautiful eyes closing in reverence as he sent a heartfelt prayer to whatever gods may be listening, Human deities or his own. It really didn't matter.  
  
(Please, grant them peace... ease their eternal suffering...Comfort those loved ones left behind...)  
  
Suddenly, Duo became aware of some sort of presence. There had really been no other way to describe the sensation that coursed through his slender body. He knew without any doubt that he was not alone. His eyes flew open, and he scanned the dark depths of the sea. Over there! A figure was sinking, in slow motion, deeper and deeper into the briny depths. From the trail of air bubbles that made their way slowly towards the surface, Duo knew that this one was still alive. But not for long if he didn't DO something!  
  
With grim determination, the merman shot forward, slicing through the water with a practiced ease of any born to this world. (Oh, please, don't let me be too late...!) His mind begged. He put forth a desperate dash of speed and managed to grab hold of the body. Duo wrapped his arm firmly around the man's torso as he made his way towards the surface, dragging his precious cargo with him. Up toward the light and the life giving air that all humans required in order to sustain their lives.  
  
The teenaged boy's heart was hammering with exertion as he struggled with all his might towards his final destination. Suddenly, with an eruption of foam and a spectacular splash, he gained entrance to the air above the waves. Glancing towards the figure in his arms with some concern, Duo noticed how pale and still the boy was. His hair, plastered against his head was a rich shade of brown. (I have to get him to the shore as quickly as possible, or he will die!) With this thought firmly in mind, the youngster hurriedly glanced about him, gaining his bearings. There! About one hundred yards to his left! A beach with sparkling white sand! Duo set off at a good clip, making sure that the boy's face remained above the waves as he fought and struggled through the heavy seas.  
  
Having finally managed to drag the human boy far enough up the beach to avoid the grasping tide, Duo fell besides him, exhausted. The dry sand, which clung maddeningly to him, felt strange against his body and scales. It coated him - his arms, chest, tail, and hair. It was truly annoying. Suddenly, he jerked upright as realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. The man he had so recently saved was from the ruthless clutches of the sea was so still, so pale. In fact, he showed no sign of movement, in the least! And, if the merman was not mistaken, the human was not breathing! There was no tell tale sign of rhythmically rising chest to suggest that he was, in fact, alive!  
  
(Get the water out of his lungs! That should do the trick!)  
  
Hurriedly, Duo turned the human's face gently to one side. Licking his lips nervously, he placed his hands on the bare torso of the brown haired boy. Having never done anything like this before, he wasn't sure if it would cause more harm than good. But he knew he had to try something! (He'll die for sure if I just sit here idly and do nothing.) That thought send a wave of horror cascading through the sea creature's body. No, he must not die!  
  
Exerting firm but controlled pressure, Duo pressed down on the human's chest, pushing up towards the upper chest as he did so. Water gushed out of the youth's lungs with every push until, finally, the unknown man started to couch and gasp convulsively. Quickly, the wracking spasms eased, then ceased all together. The human was breathing steadily on his own. Duo breathed a huge sigh of relief. (That was close! Too close!)  
  
The human curled up in a fetal position, shivering miserably with cold. He was soaked through to the bones and had just lived through what must have been a terrible ordeal. Duo had no dry clothes, in fact, no cloth of any sort, to offer the boy. So he did the only thing he could think of. He cuddled up to the poor soul and wrapped his arms protectively about him, offering what warmth and security he had without hesitation.  
  
The slender youth, sensing the nearby warmth, rolled over and wrapped his arms about the figure besides him. Gradually, his shivers subsided as he dried. The sun peeked it's head out from the clouds and smiled down on the world below, adding it's powerful heat to that which the creature of the sea offered the human. Eventually, the human boy's shivers subsided and he lay still, caught in the warm embrace of the merman. With a soft sigh, he slipped into an exhausted slumber.  
  
Duo remained still as he gazed down at the face of the human. A strange sensation overtook him as he lay on that lonely beach, arms draped protectively around the calmly sleeping figure. He felt at peace for the first time ever. He didn't dare move, for if he did, he may awaken from this glorious dream. How he had longed to find someone who could make him feel this way! All his life he had searched and searched. And now, he had found that someone. And it was a human. Have a bit or irony, my boy! It's good for the blood!  
  
Finally, Duo could stand it no more. The merman slowly lowered his head, his long, thick hair spilling about the two like a shimmering curtain. He gently pressed his lips against the warm, smooth cheek of the human. Much to his surprise, the man tasted like the salt of the sea, familiar and comforting. And so warm! Merfolk never radiated so much heat! It was truly amazing! He pulled back for a moment, studying that lovely face. The human's hair had dried in disarray, wild and free. Duo smiled and gently ran one hand through those messy locks, feeling it's smooth silkiness. Rubbing the fine strands between his fingers, he watched the way the golden highlights seemed to catch and almost reflect the sunlight. How beautiful!  
  
A small moan pulled Duo away from his reflective thoughts. He glanced down at the human in his arms. An oh, so wistful smile graced his handsome face once more. (I wonder...) He lowered his face towards the boy and his own trembling lips brushed against the soft lips of the human. Duo closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations that coursed through his body. He deepened the kiss, an unfamiliar fire warming the very depths of his soul. To his surprise, the arms about him tightened their hold and a thrill shot through the merman as he realized that the man was kissing him back!  
  
How long had they lain on that sun warmed beach, entangled in each other's arms, man of the land, creature of the sea? Not long enough if you asked Duo. His world came to sharp focus in that one blissful moment. That perfect point in time where his was, for the first time in his life, perfectly happy, perfectly content. But it was not to last for long. No, real happiness never did last as long as it should. Such a pity.  
  
Beautiful, Prussian blue eyes flickered open, slowly. Duo broke the kiss with some dismay, and a great deal of regret. He pulled back and smiled down bashfully at the owner of those deeply, expressive orbs. He felt like he was drowning, being pulled into those blue eyes. A hand tentatively reached up and caressed Duo's face. Gently, those fingers feathered over his features sending thrills of pleasure coursing through the longhaired youth. Those same fingers finally plunged into the dark thickness of the merman's hair. Duo leaned his head against that hand, heaving a sigh of contentment.  
  
"You are so...very... beautiful..." The man murmured softly. He pushed himself up onto his side and stared with open awe at the exquisite being before him. "My name is Heero, Heero Yuy. What's your name?" Heero desperately longed for that name, for he felt lightheaded and very tired. A name, the name of the person who had obviously saved his life. (Oh, please give me your name, fair creature! Tell me, so that I know that this isn't all some wonderful dream - or hallucination!)  
  
"My name?" Duo stammered. (Oh, gods! He wants to know my name! Am I dreaming! Can all this really be happening!)? "My name is... is Duo." He breathed softly. Bowing his head suddenly, the flustered youth felt his face crimson violently under the weight of that beautiful stare. His heart fluttered madly. He bent forward and planted a chaste kiss on Heero's upturned forehead. "Yes...my name is Duo."  
  
At that precise moment, rational thought intervened and ruined everything. (What are you doing?) It screamed. (He's a human! You're a merman! How do you suppose he'll react when he discovers - ANY MOMENT NOW! - That you are a fish! Flee! Now! And maybe he'll believe that all this was just some dream brought on by the terrible aftershock of his ordeal! What are you waiting for! Get going!)  
  
Duo, confused by his sudden rush of feelings, feelings he had never experienced before, not with any other living creature, did flee. He had fled back to the safe and comforting sea. And now, as he sat on the sun- warmed rock, several weeks after that fateful day, crying out his hurt and anguish, he regretted his actions, his fear, no, not just fear. Cowardice. Regretted them deeply, with all of his heart, all of his soul. What a fool he had been!  
  
"So, it IS true, then. You're in love with a human."  
  
The rich, cultured voice startled Duo, who had believed himself to be alone. His head shot up and he glared at the intruder who had materialized mysteriously at his side. (I hadn't even heard him surface!) The young man felt vaguely embarrassed. To think that anyone had seen him crying like some small child! Swiping his hand viciously over his eyes, destroying the evidence of his weakness, Duo continued to glare hatefully at the older man.  
  
"So what's it to you, pal?" He snapped defensively.  
  
The unknown intruder, a handsome merman with short-cropped brown hair that framed his face in gently waves, held his hands out as if in defense of some blow. He was smiling brightly, disarmingly, his deep blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with it! After all, love is love, right?" He edged closer, making no sound as he glided through the water. He continued, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
  
Scoffing at that last statement, Duo laid his head to rest on his raised tail, much as a human would lay their head on raised knees. "You just don't get it, do you? Pal." He put much sarcasm on that last word. "He's a human. I'm a fish. It just wouldn't work out."  
  
(Whom are you trying to convince?) Duo's mind spoke up, quietly. (This stranger - or yourself?)  
  
The handsome stranger folded his arms across his smooth, muscular chest. He looked, hell, he even sounded rather smug as he replied, "There are ways you could make it work. IF you really wanted to, that is." He beamed his disarming smile at the lad. It was friendly, pleasant. But something dark had darted quickly across his expressive blue eyes. Something that Duo had not been able to decipher, something he recoiled inwardly away from, instinctively fearing the dark he thought he had seen.  
  
Duo dismissed the sudden feeling of approaching doom that settled briefly over his soul, like a dark cloud, a warning. He shooed it away hastily. Almost before the first seeds of doubt had been planted. This stranger was offering him the only hope he had had in weeks! Who was he to throw away such an opportunity at true happiness? If he had listened to his heart in the first place, he could have been arm in arm with his prince!  
  
(Maybe, maybe not. There's no way you could say for certain that the human would have accepted who and WHAT you are) Duo chose to ignore that thought. He just pushed it roughly from his mind. Let's try a little optimism. What do you say?  
  
"Really?" Duo sat up straight and gave his fellow sea creature his undivided attention. "You're not kidding around, are you?" Wide, violet eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. He wanted to believe that the man was being truthful, sincere. He needed to believe. And so, the young naive merman dismissed all feelings of dread and unease. He brushed them away and locked them up in the deepest corners of his mind. Like the young, innocent he was. Poor Duo.  
  
The man nodded his head slowly, his smile never wavering. "Oh, yes! I mean exactly what I say. I know a certain individual who just may have the solution to all of your problems. I can take you there now, if you'd like."  
  
Duo was off the rock and in the water in the blink of an eye. Things were starting to look up! With a huge grin, the boy extended his hand out towards the charismatic older man. "Hey, thanks a lot, pal! By the way, my name is Duo. Duo Maxwell. What's your name?  
  
"Treize. Treize Khushrenada at your service." He took the younger boy's offered hand into his and gave it a firm, friendly shake. "Now, let's go and make all of your dreams come true. What do you say?"  
  
Trembling with exhaustion, a very wet, very sore Duo slowly, painfully dragged his protesting body just a few more inches up the long, deserted sandy beach. It was all the tired boy was able to manage. Every fiber of his being was shrieking, "You had better stop all of this pain nonsense or we are going to really HURT you!" Poor Duo would have laughed if he had had any strength left to do so. But to be perfectly honest, he felt more like crying.  
  
Salt water, cool and foamy, surged around the slender youth, lapping almost playfully against his bare skin, causing a fresh crop of goosebumps to sprout. Duo's long dark bangs hung limply into his face, unheeded. The boy's head hung low as he fought to gain some control of his rapid panting. Hot air ripped painfully through his throat. The rest of his long wavy hair trailed behind him, like a cloak, tangled and matted with sand particles.  
  
The boy's lips moved continuously, as if speaking, but no trace of sound issued forth from his mouth. (Just a little further. just a little further.) These words chanted through his numb brain repeatedly like a mantra.or a prayer. (Just a little further and I will be safe.)  
  
Finally reaching the absolute limit of his endurance, the boy collapsed bonelessly to the ground. He lay as if dead for a few heartbeats, then a shuddering cough ripped it's way through his chest; his whole body shook with the force of it. Duo struggled to raise himself up to his knees, as a hot wave of nausea took hold of him, control of him, spinning his vision and sending terrible darts of agony shooting into his poor defenseless brain. Moaning silently, he lurched forward and noisily vomited the contents of his stomach onto the pristine sand. Blood and sea water everywhere. Yuck.  
  
He heaved again and again, until there was nothing left and still the poor boy retched. Beads of sweat dotted his hot brow as one after another, dry heaves wracked his body. His stomach muscles cramped convulsively.  
  
(Oh, please, God) the slim youngster prayed frantically between heaves, (make it stop or let me die! I can't take much more of this.)  
  
God must have heard that tiny little prayer and taken pity on the poor lad for eventually his body ceased its expositive efforts. Dimly grateful, the longhaired youth rolled a few feet away from the mess he had created and curled up into a tight little ball, his hair falling over him like a blanket. He just wanted to hide- hide from the world at large. It was just too full of sick, twisted people, no creatures was a much more appropriate term! Terrible, malicious creatures that were out to hurt you just because they could. A vision of the Sea Witch sprang into his mind. Her cold unfeeling eyes, that twisted smile of malice. Shuddering, Duo shoved that thought away - Hard.  
  
Sure enough, now that Duo was safe on dry land (who would ever guess that he would ever even think such hearsay!) The exhausted teenager's body began to make its presence known with a vengeance. It hurt so much. Curled into a fetal position, trapped in a world of pain he feebly tried to decide which body part hurt the most, but he hasn't having much luck. His whole body was one screaming agony: his tongue, his head, everything! Clenching violet eyes closed, Duo tried to ignore all that hurting, but his body would simply not let the matter rest.  
  
(Hey, you! Duo! Yes, you! This is your body speaking! You can't ignore me! I won't let you! I am in a world of hurt here, little man! From the top of my head to the bottom of my.)  
  
Gasping as realization finally smashed into him, Duo bolted upright, unintentionally inflicting still more torture to his poor throbbing skull. Another bout of nausea threatened to wash over him in a sickly hot wave, but the tired boy grimly fought it off and managed to send it packing. There would be no more vomiting! Not if he had any say in the matter.  
  
(You promise?) A timid voice, like that of a small child spoke up in his mind. (Yes, I promise) Duo did his best to reassure that oh so small voice. (I HATE puking! It is one of the most absolutely worst things in the world! ) That small voice in his mind, (maybe his inner child, for all he knew) agreed whole heatedly.  
  
Getting back on track, Duo found himself gazing down in pure astonishment at his lower regions. His, long, powerful fish tale, with it's delicate pattern of shimmering scales, the same tail he had had since the day he had been born - hell, probably since he had been conceived - was gone! And in it's place.! Oh unbelievable! In its place were two long, shapely HUMAN legs! Reaching out tentatively with pale, wrinkly fingers (WRINKLY? My fingers have never been like this before!) Duo touched those wondrous legs. (These are MY legs, mine! Does that mean that I am really a human?)  
  
He gave a sharp smack to the unfamiliar appendages and yes, it stung! The astounded youth was not dreaming! They were real! This was not some strange optical illusion, no cruel hallucination. They were real! Really real! He was a human - a real, honest to goodness, walking upright on two legs, human being!  
  
With a huge grin on his face, Duo carefully explored his new body. His hands swept over the contours, each dip and curve of those marvelous legs. Hmmm, they were kind of long and straight and at first glance, didn't appear to be very flexible. Very bony. Especially in the middle where they seemed capable of bending. At least bending in one general direction. Instead of the iridescent scales that had glimmered and gleamed, his new human form was covered with hundreds of very tiny hairs.  
  
(Whatever are they for?) Duo wondered. A swift sea breeze buffeted his water-flecked body causing the lad to shiver mightily. (If they are meant as protection against the elements, then I am going to end up freezing my tail off!)  
  
Eagerly turning his attention back to the really important matters, Duo resumed his exploration. The legs were wonderful, perfect, but it was the feet that really impressed the newly formed human. Grasping one wrinkled foot into his equally wrinkled hands, the former merman carefully brought it up towards his face for further inspection.  
  
(Hmmm, they are also wrinkled just like my hands! This has never happened to me before. I wonder if all humans have hands and feet like this? How peculiar!)  
  
Duo carefully cast his mind back to the day he had rescued the handsome Heero. After several moments of intense concentration, the longhaired youth vaguely recalled that the young human's own hands and feet had indeed been as wrinkled as his own were now. (Just like an old person's face.) The fledgling human realized with mild amusement, (So I guess all humans are born like this. How truly odd! Does it serve some unknown purpose?)  
  
With rapt concentration, Duo continued his careful examination of his new body parts. They were simply fascinating! The balls of the feet, the ankles, toes, heel and sole. Everything! Gently, the young man ran his fingertips over the bumpy surface and felt the intricate bones that lay just under the surface of that delicately pale skin. He traced the patterns created by the tiny blue lines that swirled hither and yon just under the surface. Contracting unfamiliar muscles, the former sea creature managed to wiggle his newly acquired toes. This amused the boy to no end, as he silently laughed his merriment. He grinned with the pure delight of a child. Being a human was going to be wonderful!  
  
A loud gurgling from his stomach interrupted the ecstatic youth. With a resigned sigh, Duo pulled himself up to his knees and then slowly pulled himself up onto unsteady limbs. Terrible, piercing agony immediately assaulted his newly acquired feet sending piercing shafts of fire shooting up his legs. With a silent screech the boy toppled to the ground where he clutched blindly at the soles of his feet. Half expecting to see torn flesh and blood spewing forth from his assaulted body, he was amazed that there was nothing to give justification to the unbearable pain that still pulsed through his lower body.  
  
(What the hell did that witch do to me?)  
  
Gritting his teeth, the lad pulled himself back to his former position. The pain returned with a vengeance. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Duo did his best to ignore the pain as he slowly wobbled up the rock-strewn beach. Each step plunged him further and further into despair. The pain was not receding as he had hoped it would. Instead, with each tottering step it seemed to intensify. The unhappy lad lurched heavily to his left as his newly acquired legs buckled under the strain of movement. Desperately, he hopped, arms flailing as he attempted to regain his delicate balance. With eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp of dismay, the longhaired youth plunged to the ground, his head striking against the sharp edge of one of the many protruding stones. Intense pain flared briefly then was replaced by gathering darkness. As Duo lost consciousness the words of Treize Khushrenada swirled into the empty void that awaited him. (Make all of your dreams come true.all of your dreams. come true. all. dreams. true..).  
  
*****  
  
The young merman nimbly followed the silent Treize Khushrenada as he led the way deeper and deeper into the depths of the vast ocean. Duo was beginning to feel nervous and apprehensive. They had left familiar territory behind long ago. At least territory that had been familiar to the young boy. Treize seemed to know exactly where he was going. He never slowed his steady pace, nor did he ever look back to see if his new companion was keeping up.  
  
(We've been swimming forever!) Duo thought with mounting concern. There were no comforting schools of colorful fish swimming in complacent unity, no colorful coral reefs teeming with an abundance of aquatic life. The water was getting colder and darker, somehow. Though how this was possible was beyond the lad's comprehension. The surface of this unfamiliar part of the ocean was cracked and grooved with large fissures that spewed forth clouds of noxious clouds of sulfuric vapor. The heat radiating from those wounds in the ocean floor cast a sickly red light about them, turning what should have been breathtakingly beautiful into some distorted nightmare. Duo wrinkled his nose in obvious distaste as the reek of those billowing columns of steam drifted by.  
  
With a powerful push of his tail, Duo managed to catch up to Treize. In utter silence, the young boy remained at the older man's side. Finally, when his presence failed to cause any reaction from the shorthaired merman, Duo decided to inquire about their point of destination.  
  
"Will we." The words had come out thin and high pitched, so the youngster cleared his throat and started again. This time his voice did not betray his apprehension. (Nervous, who me?). "Will we be there soon?"  
  
Treize continued to stare ahead, his handsome face blank of all expression. His blue eyes had lost their friendly gleam. Now they were empty of all emotions. Well, almost. Something lurked in those lovely orbs, but the young Duo did not have a chance to decipher the meaning before they returned to their impenetrable blankness. The answer, like his face and his eyes was given without any detectable emotion.  
  
" We shall be there soon enough."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Some time later, the two sea creatures entered some sort of clearing surrounded by large boulders that seemed to be almost, but not quiet, carelessly strewn about in a sort of semi circle. The arrangement, although appearing to be natural, had a feeling of being carefully planned, very deliberate. To the far end of the clearing was a rocky outcrop overhanging the very dark entrance to a cave. There was an air of darkness in this clearing, a feeling of malevolence. Power and a hint of dark magical forces danced along Duo's skin, raising goose bums. That power was strong, amazingly so, and evil. This was a place where dark magic was preformed - blood magic. Somehow, the teenaged merman was certain of that.  
  
(Oh, I hope that we are simply passing through here.)  
  
The young man's heart sunk in dismay as Treize swam smoothly up towards the entrance of the cave and hover silently for a few moments apparently waiting for Duo to follow his lead.  
  
"I guess this must be the place, huh?" Duo pulled up besides his associate, his long braided hair trailing behind.  
  
Treize merely nodded his head. The older man's stomach was filled with dread and apprehension. Was he doing the right thing? He wished with all his heart that he were not making some terrible mistake. Offering a brief prayer for strength and guidance, the handsome man abruptly glided forward to the dark opening and called out in a loud voice.  
  
"Lady Une, it is I, Treize Khushrenada. I have returned. I seek an audience with you."  
  
Duo was startled at the mention of that all too familiar name. He had never personally seen Lady Une before, but he had heard a great deal about her. None of what he had heard had been complimentary. Oh no, not in the least. Une had been a powerful sorceress who had been cast from the city beneath the sea for practicing dark magic. There were rumors of blood sacrifices that somehow enhanced her dreadful powers. It was also said that such strong magic became addictive, like a drug, and an ever- increasing amount of blood was needed to perform the same spells. None of this information that swam through the young man's brain did anything to decrease his nervousness.  
  
For a long while, there was no response from inside the dark dwelling - if indeed it was a dwelling, which seemed somehow doubtful. Duo licked his lips nervously and turned towards the man who hovered at his side.  
  
"Well, the lady doesn't appear to be home, so why don't we just head on back home, huh?"  
  
Treize turned his head slowly towards the boy. His face and eyes were blank of all emotion. It was as if there was no one there, no soul or personality, just a body. Duo fought down the urge to squirm under that soulless gaze. He was beginning to be VERY uncomfortable here, folks.  
  
Suddenly, from the depths of the cave appeared two glowing orbs. Slowly, a figure emerged from the darkness. The figure was most definitely female and very beautiful. But it was a cold, unfeeling beauty. Her brown hair was pulled into twin buns on the sides of her severe, unsmiling face. Her frigid eyes seemed to pierce Duo's very soul, read his mind, find him lacking.  
  
Lady Une gazed intently at the young Duo, and the slightest smile flashed across her thin lips. Duo supressed the urge to squirm under her scrutiny. And her smile made him terrible uncomfortable. It had not been a friendly one, not in the least. It had been more like the toothy grin a shark gave its prey right before going in for the kill.  
  
"So, this is the merman who is in love with a human?" She made it a statement rather than a question. It was as if she already knew the truth and was just out to confirm it.  
  
Before the nervous braided youth could make a sound, Treize was answering for him.  
  
"It is, my lady."  
  
The Lady Une cast her gaze back towards the silent teenager. "Excellent." The slender mermaid began to circle the boy, much as a shark circles its prey. Slowly, carefully, with the intent to cause great bodily harm. Duo swiveled around, trying to keep a wary eye on the woman. He did not want her at his back, oh no way!  
  
Lady Une liked what she saw before her. He was a young, handsome merman with beautiful long hair that floated behind in a loose braid. Pale perfect skin. Muscular and lean. Large violet eyes. All in all, he was very attractive. He would indeed make some lucky person a find catch.  
  
"You want to be a human, am I right?"  
  
The Sea Witch had leaned over Duo's shoulder and whispered the words into his ear. Duo whirled around, hi heart in his throat. She had moved so quickly, he had not even seen her. One minuet she had been floating in front of him, the next she was at his back. It was if she had some how clouded his mind. He stared into her beautiful eyes and fell into her hypnotic gaze. He was drowning in those compelling eyes. And he found that it was rather pleasant. Those cold eyes, unable to move or even think, trapped him. Numbly, the youth nodded his head slowly, unable to find his voice.  
  
Lady Une shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I will need verbal confirmation, my dear. Do you want to be human? Yes or no."  
  
Duo tried to swallow past the lump of fear that had settled in his throat. His tongue flicked out and moistened his lips. When the youth was finally able to find his voice, it was small and breathy, as if he had swum some great distance in a short span of time.  
  
"Y-yes.ma'am. I want to become human."  
  
Actually, such a thought had never even occurred to the young merman. But he found that it made perfect sense. How else would he be able to be with Heero? The human simply could not live here in the ocean world of Duo's birth. And Duo could not walk on land. It was the perfect solution! He almost smacked himself on the forehead for being totally dense.  
  
The beautiful mermaid reached out one pale hand and caressed Duo's smooth cheek. Even while under her control, Duo was barely able to surpress a shudder. Her touch was vile, loathsome. His skin burned where she touched him. But he did not pull away although some small rational part of his mind was screaming for him to do just that and get the hell out of there.  
  
"I can help you, you know." her voice was smooth as honey. It was soft and inviting. Compelling. "I can make all of your dreams come true, if you let me." The Sea Witch paused for a moment, as if considering some rather interesting thought. A strange smile quirked her shapely lips. ""Of course, there is always a price to be paid and consequences to be dealt with."  
  
"H-How.?" Duo had not meant to ask that question. Why should he ever question the lovely creature before him? She only wanted to help make all his dreams come true. But the question had somehow popped out of his mouth.  
  
Une merely wagged her finger at him. "No questions, young man. Either you want my help or you don't." A look of impatience flashed across her stern face.  
  
"Yes, I want your help." Those words emerged from the merman's throat slowly, thickly, as if he were drugged. And in a way he was. Her power had caught hold of him and would not let him go. Part of him did want her help. Wanted it more than anything else in the known universe. Yet, that very small voice in his head was screaming for him to leave this place now and never return. Duo did not listen to that small voice. Maybe he should have.  
  
Upon hearing those words of affirmation, Lady Une's face lit up with a large, genuine smile. A smile of malice, but a smile nevertheless. She clapped her hands in delight. The fool had asked for her help and there had been a witness. Things just couldn't get any better than that.  
  
"The price for turning you into a human is really very small. I want your voice, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Lady Une smiled in grim satisfaction, as her strange payment option was not questioned. The youth merely stared at her, his lilac eyes widening ever slightly. Duo opened his mouth as if to protest, and then apparently thinking better shut it again. Une couldn't contain the evil chuckle that bubbled forth from her throat. (I've got you know, my dear! Hook, line, and sinker!)  
  
Clapping her white hands together sharply, the mermaid decided to get down to business.  
  
"Well, there's no time like the present. I guess I should mention that there will be a few "side effects" to this type of magic, but I'm sure you'll agree that they are really nothing to worry about. You'll get used to them eventually."  
  
Une edged closer to Duo and was delighted that the poor boy backed away uncertainly. Her hand reached out and rested on the boy's shoulder. She squeezed it almost in a reassuring manner and gazed into the boy's near panicky eyes. There was a brief battle of wills, which Lady Une won rather easily. The boy was completely under her control for this brief period of time, and he wasn't even aware of it. The young fool. There was no turning back now. They had already passed the point of no return.  
  
Duo tried to swallow past the lump of fear that had lodged in his throat. He managed to gulp nervously as the woman before him wrapped one arm about his trembling body and gently, yet firmly, lifted his chin with her free hand so that he was once again looking into those hypnotic eyes. She lowered her head towards the lad and Duo had a moment to think with mounting alarm, (She's not going to kiss me, is she?) before their lips meet in a strangely passionate kiss.  
  
The longhaired boy stiffened in the woman's arms as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. He struggled to pull away, but her grip had tightened and now seemed to be made of iron. In shame the boy clenched his eyes closed and tried with his entire mind to block the sensations that cascaded through his body out of his mind. A small whimper of protest escapes from the youth's throat. It would be the last noise the boy would ever make.  
  
Lady Une was enjoying herself immensely. It had been ages since she had been in any way shape or form intimate with another creature. With an inward sigh, she got down to business. The lovely witch did two things practically simultaneously. She tore her sharp, white teeth into the delicate tissue of Duo's tongue, drawing forth a sudden wash of rich, tangy blood. One bare second later, even before the boy in her arms had had time to even react to the pain, Une unleashed her power into her helpless victim's body. She maintained her grip of steel on the boy as he began to thrash and convulse as the power burned its way through his young body, hot and scalding.  
  
Lady Une's throat worked convulsively as she eagerly feed on the flow of fresh blood and the reveled in the wave of power that had engulfed both her and the boy. It hurt in a delicious sort of way that she had no words with to describe. The whole experience was very stimulating. Of course, she doubted her young captive felt the same way. You never could tell, though. People were strange. Her bloodlust finally sated, the older woman released her hold on the boy.  
  
Tears of shame and rage flooded Duo's wildly terrified eyes. Having been released, his first instinct was, of course, to flee from this horrible place, from these despicable people. Unfortunately, he found himself surrounded by a sickly green aura that held him suspended, unable to move even a single muscle on his own. Throughout his entire body was an odd sensation of being filled to the point of bursting. Was it painful, you may ask? You had better believe it!  
  
Suddenly, a great agony far surpassing any he had ever known in his relatively brief life span slammed through the braided youth's body. It was as if his long tail was being cleaved in two with some terrible bloodthirsty sword. This bolt of torture freed Duo's body to some limited extent from the spell that held him. He writhed and twisted, mouth stretched open in a silent parody of a scream. His hands clenched and flexed, curling into claws then snapping into white knuckled fists again and again. His hair danced about him wildly, having come undone from its loose plates until it streamed and flowed about the tortured soul.  
  
Throughout all of this bizarre demonstration of twisted power, Treize Khushrenada stood transfixed, unable to either close his horrified eyes or to advert his head. What had he done? He had merely wanted to help the poor love starved creature. He had wanted to help him find true happiness. But obviously he had failed miserably. How could all this anguish bring about lasting joy? Before his astonished blue eyes the former creature of the sea, once called mystical, mere illusion, drunken fancy, had been transformed to a man of the land complete with legs to walk, skip and run and.  
  
Treize gasped in dismay as the newly formed human floundered gracelessly in the water, his hands flying frantically to his throat. Duo's eyes were impossibly wide as he struggled to breathe in the seawater, as he had done all of his life. But now, what once had sustained life now promised only terrifying death. Duo was now human, and humans could not breathe under water.  
  
Treize swam urgently toward the dark haired woman, who gazed on in utter rapture at the life and death struggle that was being played out before her. Roughly, he seized her pale arm and yanked her around to face him. The beautiful smile that had lit up Une's face was instantly replaced by a scowl of pure anger. She tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. The brown haired man glared at her and tightened his grip until his knuckles were white and his fingers digging into the delicate flesh of the woman's arm.  
  
"Release him, Une! Now!" These words were hurled towards the woman with almost a physical force. Anger threatened to cloud Khushrenada's mind, but he fought it back. There was no time. With each passing second, Duo's struggles became more and more frantic, yet increasingly feeble. The sea was winning. Soon it would claim is victory.  
  
Lady Une glared at the hand that was encircling her wrist, then back towards the furious man before her. In that gaze was a multitude of emotions: Hatred, rage, disbelief, and confusion. Underneath all those emotions lay a much deeper one? Deep in her heart, Une loved the muscular man that was hurting her now. While she did not understand why he was reacting in the manner he was to this particular situation, there was no denying that he was upset. Did the boy's life really mean that much to him? Why should her care? A jumble of confused thoughts raced through her mind. She bowed her head in acquisition.  
  
Treize released her wrist and was immediately regretful to see that already a deep bruising purple was beginning to spread taking the form of his handprint. "Please." he began, his voice much softer, gentler. "Please release him. Allow him the freedom of the sea's surface. What can you possibly gain from the life of one lovesick boy?"  
  
In utter silence, the woman made a few sharp gestures, releasing Duo from his deadly captivity. The boy wasted no time struggling towards the surface, but he was exhausted from his ordeal, and in great pain, although it was gradually beginning to fade. Unfortunately, the braided boy was not accustomed to his new form and had been without air for too long. He was floundering and beginning to lose consciousness. Darkness was closing in around him, and the terror in his heart was fading away, being replaced by a terrible, yet peaceful, numbness.  
  
Realizing what was happening; Treize shot forward and seized hold of the almost unconscious boy. With all his might the powerful sea creature shot through the dark depths of the ocean, up, up. He surged ever closer towards the light of day, the world of man. With each powerful thrust of his tail, Treize prayed that he was not too late.  
  
Lady Une tracked the retreating form of the merman and his burden with her cool eyes. Although she would never have admitted it, she loved Treize Khushrenada with all her heart. Deeply, secretly, she held those feelings close, allowing nothing to surface. She had concealed her feelings for the handsome man for so long that it was now all but impossible for her to express such sweet, sentimental, weak feelings. She turned abruptly and retreated to the dark, lonely interior that she called home.  
  
With an eruption of water, Treize finally broke the surface. Carefully, the magnificently handsome sea creature checked the fledgling human for signs of life. There was a pulse, and breath. When the older man carefully opened the youngster's eyes, his dark pupils surrounded by startling beautiful lilac irises contracted, reacting to the sudden intrusion of daylight. As far as he could tell, the boy was suffering no ill effects from the spell. Heaving a great sigh of relief, he gathered his bearings and set out for the nearest land, cradling the now unconscious boy in his powerful arms, mindful of keeping his head above the surf.  
  
Upon reaching the sandy stretch of beach, the merman used his powerful arms to drag both himself and the still form of the boy up and out of the clutching reach of the ocean waves. Gazing down on the defenseless youth, his hair splayed about his slender body, Treize offered a heart felt apology. "I never meant to cause you harm, quite the contrary. I had only the best intentions." The older man scoffed at the end results. Lady Une had spoken of consequences and side effects. What did that mean for the boy? And would the price be too much to bear? "But as the humans say, 'The path to Hell is paved by good intentions.' I hope that you find the love you so desperately seek." Before turning to leave, the brunette kissed the tips of his first two fingers and pressed them gently against one smooth, pale cheek. "Best of luck, my friend." The merman turned away from the still figure on the sand and silently returned to the awaiting sea. He did not look back.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 2

WALKING ON GLASS  
  
  
  
Thunder rumbled as the two horses pounded along the water-drenched sand. The setting sun cast long shadows out in front of them. A handsome lad with dark messy hair and Prussian blue eyes was riding the horse in the lead, a powerfully built black stallion with a white star down its forehead. The white shirt he had chosen to wear that morning billowed out behind him.  
  
The horse pulling up the rear, a blood bay with a long scar across the chest was carrying a slender Chinese youth, whose shoulder length ebony hair was held away from his face in a small ponytail held in place by a leather cord. He urged his mount onward, but he knew it to be a lost cause. No one on the small island was able to beat Heero Yuy once he was astride his favorite steed. With a rueful grin, the lad resigned himself to being the good loser. It was not a role he was particularly fond of, but in this matter, he had no choice.  
  
After the completion of the race, the two boys walked their lathered horses and talked of Heero's upcoming marriage. It was not a subject the boy wanted to discuss. It was to be an arranged marriage. Heero's father, a wealthy sea trader, had taken his only son's near death experience just a few weeks ago as a sign from the Heavens above. Using the accident as an excuse, he had taken it upon himself to reschedule the date of the wedding. Now instead of being forced to marry in four months, the young bridegroom to be would be joined in holy matrimony to his blushing bride in four days!  
  
"It is really so irritating, Wufei!" Heero exclaimed aloud, kicking up a cloud of sand. His stallion, Nightfall, snorted indignantly as the sand struck him in the chest. With a soft smile, the boy laid a gentle hand on the creature's nose. "Sorry 'bout that, boy"  
  
The two boys wandered in silence for a time, and then Heero resumed his ranting. "I mean, can't I have some say as to who I will be living with for the rest of my life?"  
  
Wufei spoke slowly, weighing each word carefully before he allowed them to pass his lips. "Well, you know, Heero, the marriage really does make sense, financially speaking at least." Catching the dark scowl that his friend hurled in his direction, the slender Chinese youth raised his hands before him as if in defense. "Allow me to continue, please, before you think about killing me. Just hear me out."  
  
Heero nodded once, curtly, and prepared to listen to whatever pearls of wisdom his closest friend had to offer. He knew he had no choice in the matter of his upcoming matrimonial, but maybe, just maybe, his friend would be able to give some reasonable explanation as to why he must submit to the fact. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited.  
  
"As you know, you really don't have any choice in the matter of who you marry, at least not as far as your father is concerned. But Relena Peacecraft is a nice girl. She's pretty and polite and most importantly, her father owns a very successful plantation. If your two families were to join forces, you and your children, and your children's children would be set for life." Wufei shrugged his shoulder. "There are certainly worse situations. Just accept your lot in life, that's all I'm saying."  
  
Heero sighed and continued walking, his bare feet digging deep prints into the loose sand. (Count on Wufei to put practicality and honor before everything else. But he was right. He really had no choice, and there were worse bride candidates he could have been stuck with. Still, it was damned unfair.  
  
Suddenly, something just up ahead caught the boy's eye. After a moment of perplexity, he realized what it was. There was a body lying on the ground, apparently washed up from the sea. Judging from his friend's gasp, he had seen it also. Who was it? And more importantly, were they still alive?  
  
The two friends sprinted forward, kicking up clouds of sand in their wake. Heero arrived first, followed shortly by Wufei. Heero dropped swiftly to his knees besides the oh so still pale figure. A small pool of blood had formed about the head. (Oh, that does not bode well.) The boy thought. Incredibly long chestnut brown hair at first misled the youth into thinking that it was a woman. However, as he gently turned over the body he was given irrefutable proof that it was indeed a man. But what a beautiful man, he was!  
  
The blood spilled from a nasty gash on the unknown boy's forehead. Quickly Heero ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt, effectively ruining it, but he didn't care for he recognized this boy! This boy had saved his life on that stormy night in the not so distant past. Cradling the unconscious boy's head in his lap, he glanced up to see Wufei hovering nearby, looking on anxiously. In any other situation, the brown haired boy would have been amused to witness his best friend losing his carefully maintained composure. But now was not the time or place for hilarity.  
  
"Wufei! Go and fetch Dr. Po! She was speaking with my father as we were leaving earlier. Knowing how the old man loves to talk, she should still be there! Hurry!"  
  
(Please, let her still be at the house!) Heero begged silently.  
  
Wufei, glad to have something constructive to do, raced off intent on retrieving the Yuy family's own private physician. In a blur of motion, the Chinese youth mounted his steed and pulled the animal about. He paused for just a heartbeat, shooting a worried glance back up the beach where his friend was kneeling. It was so frustrating! There was nothing else he could do but fetch help. The unconscious boy obviously needed immediate medical attention. It was not an area of expertise for the young man.  
  
His mind recalled that beautiful boy, his pale almost translucent skin, that mass of thick long hair. How helpless he looked, how fragile. Wufei felt something, some strange feeling or sensation stir in his heart. It was not like anything he had ever experienced before. With a sharp shake of his head, the slender Oriental cleared everything from his mind. With a sharp "Hiya!" and lightly tapping his boot heels against his horse's flanks, both he and the stallion were off, thundering up the long stretch of beach.  
  
The magnificent animal pounded away in full gallop, long muscular legs carrying both horse and rider towards their destination easily without any sign of strain or exhaustion despite the rigorous work he had received earlier. A prideful smile graced Wufei's handsome face. The animal, whose name was Hell's Fire, had been injured while still a foal. The young horse had been running playfully down an unfamiliar stretch of field and had run into an all but obscured patch of barbed wire fencing.  
  
Wufei recalled how he had begged and pleaded shamelessly with his father on behalf of the mangled creature. Wufei's father, a stern and independent man, had wanted the animal destroyed. But finally the young boy had convinced him to allow him to keep the injured baby horse in the condition that he and he alone cared for it.  
  
Wufei had diligently taken care of the animal. He tended to his wounds under the supervision of Sally Po. (Yes, she was a human physician but she had a much more extensive knowledge of medical information than the young did. Boy could ever hope to have. And after all, a cut was a cut.) He had feed and watered the Hell's Fire and cleaned him and cleaned up after him. The two were constant companions. They played together, trained together. As far as the Chinese youth was concerned, Hell's Fire was one of his best friends.  
  
Moving as one, the two friends, man and beast, set off in a mad dash to save the life of one mysterious boy. Wufei only prayed that they would be too late. His stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots at the thought of failing in his mission. If that boy dies. But he would not die; Wufei simply wouldn't allow him to.  
  
*****  
  
Heero's eyes had tracked his friend as he had retraced their steps back up the beach to where the horses were tethered. With a sigh, he allowed himself to relax, at least marginally. Wufei would soon bring back Dr. Po. The young man placed great faith in the boy whom he had often entrusted his life. Wufei was one of the most dependable people he knew.  
  
Returning his attention to the wounded boy laying unconscious in his lap, Heero's mind raced wildly as he carefully examined the strange boy's face. There was little doubt in his mind that thus was the very boy who had saved his life on that dark, stormy night! Still. Heero vaguely recalled watching his savior retreat back into the sea right after giving his name. He had been almost certain that the one who had rescued him had been one of the merfolk sailors on his father's many vessels had often spoken of. He had seen the fishlike tail as he disappeared into the water. Or had he.? He must have been hallucinating, for the wounded boy he held was so obviously human.  
  
Pushing all such ridiculous notions from his mind, Heero carefully placed the boy's head on the sand. Standing gracefully, he dusted sand off of his breeches in a habitual gesture and padded silently over to the water. Kneeling down, he dipped the scrap of cloth into the briny sea and hurriedly returned to his former position.  
  
Kneeling beside the still form, Heero gently applied direct pressure with the wet cloth to the still seeping wound on the boy's forehead. (Who are you, really?) His mind clamored. (Where do you come from? Were you the one who saved me from drowning like so many of those poor unfortunate souls who had been aboard that doomed ship?)  
  
The pale youth winced away from the pain caused by the salt-water making it's way into his still bleeding wound. It stung maddeningly and was just painful enough to drag the unconscious teenager up from the darkness that had held him prisoner - at least temporarily. His eyes flickered open and the confused boy found himself staring into a blurry pair of blue eyes.  
  
(I know those eyes.) he thought fuzzily. Blinking a few times in rapid succession, Duo tried to focus his bleary sight. After a few moments, his world came into slightly sharper focus.  
  
Heero gave a sharp involuntary intake of breath as those eyes fluttered opened. Violet eyes! The boy had the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Certainly the most unusual color. How many people in this world had eyes of that particular shade? It was too much of a coincidence! Violet eyes, long brown hair, and delicate porcelain skin. There could be no doubt! He was the one! The one who had snatched him from the hungry sea, saved his life, and kissed him with such fiery passion.  
  
"It's alright. you're safe." Heero crooned in a soft, reassuring voice. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Duo smiled faintly and reached out one trembling hand. (Hmm.my fingers aren't wrinkled anymore.) He noticed absently. Gently, hesitantly, he brushed his fingertips against Heero's soft lips.  
  
(My prince.)  
  
Perplexed, Heero watched as the boy's lips moved as if to speak, but no sound issued forth. He did not know - how could he have known? - That the wounded youth he held in his arms had willingly- more or less- sacrificed his voice in the hopes of one day being at his love's side?  
  
The outstretched hand fell limply away as the former sea creature felt the black void swoop around him once more. Valiantly, he struggled against the encroaching dark, but it was a futile battle. Not to be denied, it wrapped itself about him, sucking him under into oblivion.  
  
*****  
  
Some undetermined time later, Duo awoke to find himself in a large four- poster bed made of what appeared to be solid brass. Carefully, the boy rose to an upright position. As he did so, dizziness paid a brief visit, but did not stay long. That was good, that was, in fact, perfectly dandy. With eager eyes, Duo gazed around, taking in the countless details, large and small that greeted his astonished eyes.  
  
It was a spacious room, actually. There was an oak night table by the side of the bed, it's top bare except for one hurricane lamp with an ornately decorated shade depicting a summer scene complete with flowers and singing birds. A large mismatched sea trunk lay at the bottom of the bed, looking rather worn and battered. Off to his right was a tall bookcase overflowing with books, maps, and miscellaneous papers scattered here and there. Actually, there seemed to be books stacked on almost every available level surface - the desk, the dresser, everywhere! Everywhere the silent boy looked there were great piles of loosely constructed towers made of books and pamphlets scattered carelessly about, several seeming to all but defying the laws of gravity.  
  
(Whoever uses this room must be an avid reader.) Duo thought in wonder.  
  
Glancing over to his left, Duo noticed a set of French doors propped open to allow a playful sea breeze to prance lightly about the room, gently billowing the white lacy curtains and fluttering a few of the scattered papers.  
  
Duo's gaze traveled just to the right of the door where there was situated an upholstered plush chair in a vivid shade of turquoise. Curled in the comfortable depths of the chair was a sleeping Heero Yuy. His back was propped against one wing back and his head lolled loosely towards his shoulder. Long, muscular legs dangled over the other stuffed arm. Soft snores could be heard with each slow, steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
(It's would be a wonder if he doesn't wake up with a sore back.) Duo thought with amusement.  
  
Suddenly, Heero's Prussian blue eyes flashed open and he smiled sleepily over at the youth occupying his bed. He unfolded himself from the piece of furniture with a sigh. Absently the slender teenager ran his hands through his sleep-tousled hair. It really didn't help its appearance any. Even a thorough combing failed to tame that wild mane of hair.  
  
In one fluid motion the blue eyed boy stood and stretched his arms over his head in an attempt to rid his back of any kinks or cramps. Satisfied that there were none, he padded over towards the bed, graceful as any feline. The thick shag carpet muffled his footsteps. Reaching the side of the bed, Heero smiled down at the 'intruder' in his bed.  
  
Duo, realizing that he had been staring at his host in awed wonder during the entire waking and stretching routine, blushed furiously and averted his gaze. He waited a few moments, hoping for the fires of embarrassment would be tamed. A warm chuckle startled him and caused him to turn back towards the boy he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Well, now! It's about time you woke up." Heero intoned in mock anger, his eyes belying the effort with their merry twinkling. "You've been dead to the world for almost a whole day!" Absently, he nodded his head in the direction of the open doors where warm, vibrant rays from the dying sun streamed inside transforming everything they touched to gold, at least temporarily.  
  
"How are you feeling?" There was genuine concern in the other boy's voice. Heero had stayed by the unconscious boy's side, sleepless from worry, since he had found him stretched out lifelessly on the shoreline the other day. After all, this boy had saved his life. It was the least he could have done in return. Only within the last few hours had he succumbed to his body's insistent plea for rest.  
  
In response to the inquiry as to his dubious state of health, Duo raised one delicate hand to his aching brow, which was covered with a clean, sterile dressing. As his finger gently brushed against the nasty wound, he winced and mutely shook his head in a negative gesture. A brief frown twisted his lips. No, he had definitely been better. But then again, he had been worse, a lot worse- off yesterday. He shuddered at the images that danced through his mind.  
  
Heero grunted at this response. "Not so good, huh? We'll you'll be better in no time. I guarantee it!"  
  
(Why doesn't he speak?) The Japanese boy wondered. His own mind spoke up in response to the question. (He'll speak whenever he feels up to it. Who knows what sort of traumatic experience he has been through.)  
  
Heero smiled and thrust out his hand towards his visitor in the customary greeting gesture. "I'm Heero, by the way, but I'm sure you already know that." His smile became a grin as he continued. "And you're Duo, aren't you?"  
  
Happiness thrilled through Duo's heart; so intense it was almost painful. (He remembers my name! Oh, be still my beating heart! Someone pinch me for I must be dreaming!)  
  
Eagerly the violet-eyed teenager took the offered hand into his own and gave a firm, hearty shake. A huge grin filled his face and his eyes danced with glee.  
  
(Pleased to meet you again, Heero!)  
  
His tongue, mouth and lips help form these words, but his vocal chords simply refused to give up even the tiniest sound. The boy's grin disappeared as swiftly as it had come. How could he have forgotten the bargain he had mad with the Sea Witch? In shame, Duo dropped his hand and shook his head slowly, heartbroken.  
  
(How am I going to let Heero know how much I care for him, sacrificed for him, if I can't speak?)  
  
Concerned, Heero sat down on the bed besides the obviously distraught boy. The mattress squeaked faintly in protest to the additional weight. He gently took the other boy's chin in his hand and raised that lovely face so he could gaze into those compelling, expressive eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo? You can speak, can't you?" (Of course, he can speak! I heard him with my own two ears, didn't I? How else could I possible know his name if he had not told me himself?)  
  
Duo remained silent and bowed his head in utter defeat. Shaking his head once more the boy raised his hand towards his white throat and gently touched the point just above his larynx and gave a small helpless shrug. No, he couldn't speak, not anymore.  
  
A strained silence stretched out between the two boys as each was consumed by their own private thoughts. Heero wondered if he had indeed heard his savior speak, Duo pondered over how he was going to let Heero know the feelings deep in his heart.  
  
Finally, Heero broke that uncomfortable silence, since Duo seemed unwilling or unable to do so. "What does it matter if you speak of not? You saved my life and I will always be in your debt. Feel free to stay here for as long as you want." Taking one of Duo hands in to his own; he gave him a reassuring pat before releasing it. He offered his own brilliant smile and was delighted when the mysterious boy beamed his own smile in return. Something loosened in his chest, some feeling he could not, or would not recognize. He panicked at that feeling, afraid of what it could mean.  
  
"Let's get you something to eat!" Heero stood suddenly and strode purposefully towards the large oak door that would lead him to the rest of the house. He pushed that scary, exhilarating feeling away in a very business like manner.  
  
Duo followed the other boy's lead, or at he tried to. The moment he swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his full weight on his feet, piercing pain lanced through his lower body. It was sharp and insistent, showing no mercy in the least. It was as if he were treading on shards of broken glass. Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood in the attempt to stifle the tears that threatened, Duo crumpled to the ground in silent agony. He squeezed his eyes closed as the tears began to flow. (I will not cry!) He screamed to himself. (I have done enough crying in the last few weeks to last a lifetime!)  
  
From out of the darkness, Duo felt a strong arm slide around his thin shoulders. Another arm was under his knees. He felt himself being lifted into the air and placed back on the soft, warm comfort of the bed. The thick coverlet was pulled over his trembling body and tucked gently under his chin. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a very worried Heero.  
  
Just as Heero had reached the door he had turned to ask the other boy what he preferred to eat for dinner. He had watched in horror as Duo fell to the ground, obviously in great pain. He had gotten over the terror quickly and he had been at the boy's side in just a few seconds. The smaller boy had bitten his lip and a thin line of blood trickled down his chin. His whole body was trembling. (What's wrong, Duo?) But he had not asked for he knew that the braided boy would not have been able to respond in a manner that he could comprehend.  
  
He gazed down at the boy with great concern until finally the tremors that wracked his thin body has subsided. Presently, Duo opened his eyes and with grim determination tried to rise once more, but Heero easily restrained his visitor. He was simply amazed at how light the boy was.  
  
"You stay right where you are." Heero ordered in a tone that demanded complete obedience. "I will go and fetch the Doctor."  
  
Nodding his head Duo leaned back and made himself comfortable in the pile of fluffy pillows. He was in no mood to argue. The pain had taken him by surprise. He had thought that it had been a temporary side effect from the initial spell. It would disappear in no time. Now, he was beginning to wonder. The pain was just as sharp as it had been the first time he had attempted to walk.  
  
(How am I going to live as a human if I can't walk?) This thought terrified the longhaired youth. (I will just have to ignore the pain. I can't let Heero know how much it hurts. I don't want his pity. Surely it will eventually go away. Won't it?)  
  
(Please God; please make the pain go away.)  
  
Sally Po's examination of Duo showed no signs of any physical injuries other than the obvious one on the lad's forehead. She could not explain why the boy was unable to speak or why it hurt him so much to walk. His legs were strong, muscular. He appeared to be in perfect health, although his body temperature was a little low. It just didn't make any sense. She finally came to the unsatisfactory conclusion that both the loss of his voice and the pain in his legs and feet had been brought about by some sort of trauma that the young boy had endured prior to being found on the beach the other day.  
  
Duo knew that the Doctor was on the right track, but he didn't want to cause either her or Heero any unnecessary worry. Nor did he want to be a nuisance or a burden to his new friends. In an attempt to alleviate their fears, he had risen out of the bed and slowly wobbled about the room to show them that he was perfectly fine. Nothing wrong here, folks! He had stoically gritted his teeth and hid the pain behind a smiling mask, never once letting on as to how much that casual stroll had cost him, physically.  
  
To his mounting dismay, the pain was not fading away. Instead, it seemed to intensify with each tentative step he took. But the young Duo was determined to walk as any other human did. Proud, tall, and upright on two legs! He would do this no matter how much it hurt him to do so!  
  
Seemingly convinced by Duo's walking demonstration, Heero turned to Sally, who was gathering up her instruments and depositing them into her black satchel. "So," he began nonchalantly, "Is it okay for me to show Duo the sights on the island, tomorrow?"  
  
The young Doctor glanced towards the young man as she snapped closed her bag and prepared to depart. She couldn't help but smile at the eager expression in his blue eyes. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." She muttered absently. "Anyway, even if I were to say no, you two would probably sneak out on your own." She headed towards the door. "So, be my guest and have a little fun."  
  
The two boys grinned at each other and Heero flashed his first two fingers in a V for victory. 


	3. Chapter 3

WALKING ON GLASS  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo strolled along the shore, their horses plodding along behind them. The air was warm and a gentle sea breeze ruffled their hair and clothes. The sun was making its slow descent back towards the horizon. All in all, it had been a fascinating day. for both of the boys.  
  
The two had wandered, with no particular set plan or destination, for hours. They had visited the village, the docks, and the various plantations that dotted the island. There had been so many unusual and downright amazing things for Duo to see. And Heero was delighted to share all of these everyday experiences with his new friend. His reactions to many things puzzled Heero at times. It was as if he had never seen fire, of looms, or so many of the everyday items that Heero took for granted. Still, it was rather refreshing, like showing a small child the whole wide world for the first time ever. It made the Japanese boy appreciate these mundane items, as he had never done before. It was all so difficult to explain or understand. It could only really be felt.  
  
The feeling in Heero had felt the day before had returned, stronger than ever. He knew that emotion, and it was difficult to accept. After all, he was to be married to Relena Peacecraft tomorrow. He simply could NOT be in love with the boy that strolled happily by his side, the silent boy with the beautiful laughing violet eyes. And yet, he did love him just the same. And it felt so right, so good.  
  
Much to Heero's surprise, Duo was a very expressive individual, even though he was unable to verbally communicate. (Unable or unwilling?) His mind spoke up. (Does it really matter?) He retorted back. (Just because he doesn't speak, doesn't mean he can't communicate.)  
  
The eternally silent boy made his thoughts and feelings wonderfully clear through the subtle use of his expressive eyes, his eloquent facial expressions, his body language, and his gestures. There were a few times when the two friends had been unable to perfectly understand each other, but Heero chalked that up to possible cultural differences. For the most part, they understood each other just fine.  
  
Duo tapped Heero on the shoulder and pointed out towards the sea, making a smooth undulating gesture with his hands that made the other boy think of waves. Heero grinned. He enjoyed the pantomime and often correctly guessed what his friend was trying to "say". It was fun and challenging to say the least.  
  
"Waves?" Heero guessed. "No? Hmm. The ocean?"  
  
A nod told him he was on the right track. Duo swung his arms as if he were moving through water.  
  
"Swimming? Yes, swimming. You want to go swimming?"  
  
Duo pointed from himself towards Heero and back to himself again. He did this several times.  
  
"You want both of us to go swimming?"  
  
An emphatic nod and a huge grin told him he had, indeed, guessed correctly.  
  
"Sure, why not? Let's go swimming!"  
  
Duo danced around with obvious enthusiasm and ran towards the surf, a delighted smile lighting up his face while Heero tethered the horses to a nearby post. Grinning, Heero joined his friend in the sea. Soon the two were engaged in a water battle, each sending huge splashes of briny water at the other in a playful attempt to drown each other. Both were laughing uncontrollably, though the only one making any sound was Heero.  
  
(Duo is very comfortable in the water.) Heero mused, watching his friend glide, almost without effort, beneath the surface. (He swims like one born to the sea.so graceful and obviously in his element. On land he walks so carefully, as if he would lose his balance if he weren't careful. I wonder.)  
  
Heero's mind flashed back to the day he had been rescued. Back to what he had seen, or thought he had seen. A creature with the upper torso of a man and the bottom of a fish, retreating back to the waves after giving his name, the same name as the boy who was now by his side.  
  
(No, I must have been suffering from shock, or swallowed too much seawater.)  
  
Some time later, as the pair reclined on the sand watching the waves throw themselves against the jagged base of the cliffs to the north, Duo began to absently massage his feet, his mind miles away and five fathoms deep. He was aware of the waves killing themselves on the unfeeling rock. But he did not really register what he was seeing, what he was feeling. His mind was elsewhere, where his body could no longer go. A blanket of melancholy had been draped over his young shoulders with almost a physical weight.  
  
(I wonder how my brothers are doing? Do they miss me? Will I ever see them again?)  
  
In his mind's eye Duo conjured up the images of his two siblings. Trowa, with his long dark bangs forever falling into his face, his older brother who was always so silent and reserved. Quatre, the baby of the family, with his platinum blond hair, lively and eager to please, his eyes the same bluish green as the sea. The three brothers cared deeply for each other.  
  
(Will they be able to understand why I did what I did? Can they find it in their hearts to forgive me? I miss them SO MUCH! But I have made my decision. There is no going back.)  
  
A single tear slid down Duo's cheek as he silently bid farewell to his friends, his family, and his home.  
  
Heero had been watching Duo for some time now. The silent boy seemed so alone and so sad. What could he be thinking? Seeing the single tear glide unnoticed down the smooth face of his friend, Heero's heart lurched in his chest.  
  
"Duo." The Japanese boy called gently, hesitantly. When the braided boy finally turned his head to acknowledge that voice, Heero gathered up his nerve and kissed those pale, soft lips. It was brief; so brief.a brush of flesh against flesh. It was over in a heartbeat.  
  
Duo pulled back, startled. A fiery blush crept over his cheeks. He was surprised to see that Heero was blushing as well. Duo opened his mouth as if to speak, and then knowing no sound would come forth he shut his mouth again. How did one respond to such an unscrupulous personal assault? Why, you kiss back! And that was just what Duo did.  
  
Duo leaned in closer to Heero, his braid spilling over his shoulder to pool in between the two friends who were fast becoming more than either would have dared imagined. Closing his own eyes, he pressed his own lips against Heero's, returning that first kiss with interest. Heero's deep blue eyes slid closed as, with a sigh, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Their lips locked and the kiss deepened, became more passionate.  
  
Heero's mind screamed protests, blared warnings to him. (This is not right! You are going to be married tomorrow! To Relena Peacecraft! What do you think you are doing? What will your father say?)  
  
Heero chose to ignore those warnings, though he could not block them out, not entirely. He loved this boy, honestly loved him. How could something that felt so good, so right, be wrong? It was obvious that Duo shared his feelings. Heero abandoned himself to the fire that raged through him. He surrendered himself unconditionally, throwing caution, and common sense, to the wind.  
  
Duo felt Heero's tongue as it gently found it's way past his parted lips. A jolt shot through him as he recalled the only other time he had been kissed in such an intimate way. By Lady Une! Involuntarily, Duo stiffened and broke off the kiss. His heart was beating a frantic tattoo. He gasped for breath and stared back at the equally startled Heero.  
  
Heero allowed the boy to pull away, his heart filling with an aching regret. He carefully withdrew his arms from about Duo's slender body and glanced away, his face flaming with embarrassment. He had let his emotions carry him away. He had assumed that the boy he held in his embrace, the boy he loved with all of his heart, had been just as ready and willing as he had been. Obviously, he had been wrong. Without meeting his love's eyes (and what else would you call a boy you had just kissed more passionately than any other living being) he mumbled a stammered apology and rose as if to leave.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't mean to. I'll leave now."  
  
(Oh, what have I done?) Duo's mind screamed. (I chased him away!)  
  
Duo's hand shot out and he caught Heero's wrist as he was standing. Heero turned back to face him, and gasped at what he saw in those violet eyes. Those eyes spoke volumes. They were brimming with all the love and adoration that Heero felt in his own heart. Duo's eyes reflected the love that he himself felt. Words would not have been enough to convey the depths of these feelings.  
  
Heero fell to his knees in front of Duo, his own eyes filling with tears. Duo loved him! He really loved him! Happiness filled his soul as he pressed his body against that smooth, muscular form. He wrapped his arms once more about his love as he carefully lowered them down towards the warm sand.  
  
*****  
  
Duo ran recklessly through the night, blinded equally by his tears as by the lack of illumination. He lost his footing as the sand treacherously gave way beneath his weight, sending the distraught boy tumbling to his knees. Sobbing him misery, Duo picked himself up and continued his headlong flight to the one place where he would find peace. His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. All of the joy, all of the happiness he had experienced just a few short hours earlier had been destroyed, burned to ash in one devastating moment.  
  
(How could he? How could he? How could he?)  
  
Reaching the end of the wooden pier, Duo flung himself into the air. For one moment, he soared as if flying, the length of his body bathed in the dimly silver light of the crescent moon, and then he plunged down, down, into the cold, silent depths of the sea.  
  
*****  
  
Heero sat on the wooden glider, his eyes as empty as his heart. He had known this would happen, this or something very similar to it. He had known that his love for Duo would be their undoing. And he had been right. He should have told Duo the truth.  
  
(What had I been thinking? I hadn't been thinking. Not really. I let myself get carried away. And now look at the mess I'm in now.Poor Duo.)  
  
Dimly, Heero recalled the sound of tiny pearls, pearls Duo had retrieved from the sea that golden afternoon, striking the wooden floor and rolling in one hundred different directions. The look of total betrayal on the silent boy's expressive face had shredded his heart. He would have given anything to take away the hurt in those eyes, but he had been rooted to the spot, the slender arms of Relena Peacecraft wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
Heero had agreed to help Duo string the pearls he had gathered from the depths of the ocean that afternoon. Upon reaching the house, Duo had skipped directly to the room when the two new lovers had returned from their joyous romp on the beach. He had indicated through his unique combination of body language and gestures that he wanted to take a quick bath first. Then he and Heero would sort out the flawed pearls from the tiny pile he had accumulated.  
  
Feeling totally relaxed and at peace for the first time in his life, Heero had poured himself a drink and slowly wandered out to the front porch to watch the fireflies engage in their nightly dance. He was eagerly awaiting Duo's return. A soft hum flowed past his lips.  
  
Reality hit him hard in the stomach when he found his fiancé, Relena Peacecraft, sitting alone on the wooden glider. She wore a lovely pink strapless summer dress with elbow length white gloves. A matching straw hat sat on the swing besides her.  
  
"Relena! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Heero's lips spread in a pathetic parody of a smile. (Why is she here? What does she want?)  
  
Relena rose gracefully, smoothing her skirt as she did so. It seemed like a rather nervous gesture. Or so Heero had thought. She tossed her head, and brushed one delicate glove encased hand through its smooth length. She smiled sweetly at her intended bridegroom.  
  
"Why, I came to see you, Heero. I've been so lonely." The girl replied, a tiny, seductive pout on her ruby lips. "I just couldn't wait anymore. I just had to see you tonight. So, here I am."  
  
The young girl stood in front of her future husband and wrapped her arms about his shoulders. She leaned towards him, her face turned up so she could see his blue eyes. Her own eyes were dreamy and filled with longing.  
  
"Kiss me, Heero." She demanded in that oh so sweet voice. Her lips looked inviting, so inviting that he found himself leaning towards her. He stopped himself, his own lips bare millimeters from hers.  
  
Flustered, Heero tried to gently disengage himself from her embrace, but he was having some difficulty. His body just would not listen to his mind.  
  
"Relena, we mustn't. I mean. the wedding is tomorrow, right? One more day won't make any difference."  
  
The young woman shook her head in a dismissive gesture. "No, Heero. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you now." For a moment, the girl looked down shyly, but then she strengthened her resolve and looked deeply into the man's eyes. She pleaded gently, silently for him to grant her deepest desire. One hand slid behind Heero's neck, entangling itself in his dark thick hair. With her other hand, Relena took Heero's large, calloused hand and held it gently, but firmly to her bosom.  
  
(Please.feel my desire for you, Heero.)  
  
"You have no idea how horrible I felt when I thought I had lost you during that awful hurricane. I thought I would just die! Please, Heero.please love me."  
  
Standing on tiptoe, Relena pulled Heero's face down towards hers until their lips meet. A faint moan of protest escaped Heero's throat, but he did not pull away. He could not pull away. He didn't have the strength to resist. His mind however, did resist, for all it was worth. (No, no, no! What about Duo?)  
  
Too late! The sound of many tiny spherical items hitting the hard wood floor and rolling told Heero that his infidelity had been discovered. He broke the kiss and found himself staring into a very hurt, very angry pair of lilac eyes. Heero opened his mouth, but no sound came forth. It was as if he were the one who was mute.  
  
(Duo. I'm so sorry.)  
  
But Duo was gone as if he had not even been there. Relena glanced in the direction the strange boy had gone, then towards Heero. The expression on his handsome face told her everything she didn't want to know. Her lips trembled as tears welled up in her lovely eyes. She slapped Heero. Hard.  
  
Heero's face was rocked back by the unexpected force of the blow. His hand traveled to the abused cheek. He did not say a word, he merely stared with wide eyes, as his fiancé turned and stalked towards the front steps.  
  
Relena paused as she reached those steps. She held herself stiff but did not turn around. She could not bring herself to face the man who had stolen her heart. The man who must surely must have betrayed her with the youth with the purple eyes. She would not even allow herself to consider such possibilities.,  
  
"Goodbye, Heero." The words were cold and hard. They did not tremble. Relena would not allow her voice to betray how hurt she felt. "I will see you at the Chapel tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Please do not be late." With that, she disappeared into the dark.  
  
In a daze, the foolish young man who had somehow managed to break two young tender hearts simultaneously tottered over to the glider. He did not sit so much as collapse onto the hard wooden device. His mind simply shut down as he lamented the lose of his beloved Duo.  
  
Wufei quietly approached the soaked, weeping figure on the beach. His heart ached in sympathy. He had been riding his stallion earlier that day when he had happened upon the young couple on the beach. Heero and Duo had been so intent on their eager explorations of each other that they had not realized that they had had company. The young Chinese man had withdrawn with as much dignity as he could muster. He pulled his steed around and had retreated as quickly as he could back the way he had come, his mind blank and his face a deep fiery red.  
  
As he had approached the Yuy house earlier that evening, he had seen the obviously upset Duo fleeing the yard. Not long after, he had witnessed Relena departing in a similar state of mind. He put two and two together and it all added up to trouble.  
  
(That bastard! How could he hurt Duo like that! The cad!)  
  
Silently, the ebony haired youth jogged off in pursuit of the braided boy, intent on trying to keep him from doing anything foolish. He had reached the beginning of the pier just as Duo had reached the end. Crying out in dismay, Wufei had known, even as he drove himself forward frantically, that he would be too late to stop the mute boy from doing something they both might regret.  
  
The sight of Duo's lithe body gliding through the air had stopped Wufei in his tracks. It had robbed him of his breath and all reason. The silent boy was so lovely, so perfect. He did not deserve the pain that the thoughtless Yuy had inflicted upon him. When he had finally realized that it was not the distraught youth intent to end his life, Wufei had settled down to wait for his return. He had not had long to wait.  
  
Now as he approached the crying boy, Wufei's eyes burned with his own unshed tears. He had finally been able to admit that he had had feelings for the young boy who had appeared mysteriously from the sea. From the moment he had first seen him lying helplessly on the beach he had wanted to love him, protect him, shelter from all the hurt the world had to offer. But he had failed his beloved. He had been afraid of his feelings, believing them to be weak. Now he knew better. It was love that made you a real man. This newfound knowledge had come too late to spare his love from his own miserable heartache.  
  
Duo stiffened as he sensed the presence besides him. Hurriedly, he wiped away his tears with the heels of his hands. He brushed his long bangs from out of his face and prepared himself for the worst. He turned and his heart sank. He had been expecting Heero to come and apologize to him, or at least offer some explanation as to his earlier actions, but it was only Wufei. Dejectedly, the violet eyed boy turned back to face the silver sea.  
  
Ignoring the stab of hurt that attacked his heart at the obvious dismissal, Wufei sat down besides the boy whom he loved. For a while the two sat in complete silence. That silence was broken only by the soft hiss of the waves rushing along the shore.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Wufei spoke.  
  
"He never told you he was engaged to be married, did he?"  
  
Duo buried his head against his knees, which he had pulled up to his chest. There was only the faintest shake of his head. Of course, Heero had not told him. But then again, if he had said anything, would it have made any difference?  
  
In his mind Duo replayed the events on the beach. Those soft caresses, the butterfly kisses. Soft sighs of pleasure. Never before in all of his young life had experienced such pleasure. Never had he known that pain could lead to ecstasy. Oh, yes, there had been pain. But Heero had held him close and kissed away Duo's silent tears until that pain had faded away. His beloved had held him tight and had murmured sweet words of love and endearment until pleasure had replaced the hurting.  
  
(But it had all been a lie. a terrible, hurtful lie.)  
  
Duo's composure broke and great heaving sobs wracked his body, ripped his heart apart. Reflexively he reached out for comfort from the only other being he knew in this stange and terrible land. He reached out and fell against Wufei, burying his face in the Chinese boy's blue tank top. For one moment, Wufei stood stiff and unsure. Then he softened and wrapped his arms about the crying boy and gave what comfort he was able to. Softly, he kissed the top of Duo's head and murmured words of comfort, for both of them. It did not matter in the least that Duo would probably never love him. Wufei would be here for him in his time of crisis. He would be a friend, if not a lover.  
  
It would be enough. It would HAVE to be enough.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, Duo walked aimlessly along the shore, the night wind raising goose bumps on his iridescent flesh. With awed fascination, he watched the glow of the moon as it glinted along the deadly edge of the finely honed blade. It was so beautiful, so hypnotic.  
  
With this blade he could return home, return to the sea and the family he had left behind. If only he dared.  
  
After Wufei had finally left, Duo had returned to the pier. How long had he stared blankly out at the sea before a familiar voice had drawn him out from himself? Did it matter anymore? Not really.  
  
The familiar voice had belonged to his younger brother, Quatre. Trowa had accompanied him. Duo had been overjoyed to see his two brothers. Hugs and kisses had been exchanged before Quatre had gotten down to business.  
  
"Duo, you must return home right away!" The petite blond had insisted. "You do not belong in the world of Mankind."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head in defeat. There was no way for him to return, even if he had wanted to. Quatre, always the most intuitive of the three siblings had picked up on Duo's sense of hopelessness.  
  
"You are wrong. There is a way you can return to us." It had been Trowa who had spoken. He carefully extended an object wrapped in dark plankton towards his foolish younger brother. When it was unwrapped, Duo had gasped in awe and surprise. It was a blade, a mystic blade that glimmered with its own inner light. He shot a questioning glance back towards his older brother.  
  
"We heard the whole story from Treize Khushrenada. We know that you have traded your voice for human legs. But we also were told that if your beloved human ever marries someone other than you, you will die!"  
  
Duo's horror at such a statement must have made the current situation crystal clear for his brothers had exchanged a look of absolute desperation. Quatre waded closer and pressed the blade into Duo's outstretched hands. When he spoke, his words were filled with urgency.  
  
"Use this blade to kill the human! Slit his throat on his wedding night. You must do this before dawn's first light. Let his blood splash on your feet - your human feet. His death will break the spell and set you free! You will revert to your original form. Please, Duo. We don't want to lose you!"  
  
Duo had indicated that he would take their words into consideration. Reluctantly, the three had bid farewell. All hearts were heavy and filled with a sense of dread as they each went their separate ways. Somehow, none of them believed that there could be a happy ending to this story.  
  
*****  
  
Heero arose naked from his marriage bed silently, not wanting to disturb his wife's slumber. He glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner and absently noticed that it would be dawn soon. A stiff sea breeze fluttered the French doors that led to the patio. Frowning, Heero moved forward to secure them. (Odd, I thought I had shut them last night.)  
  
The faint whiff of the sea told Heero he had company, but not soon enough. Powerful arms curled about him, pinning his own arms to his sides. Something cold and very sharp was pressed against his jugular hard enough to draw a thin trickle of blood. The terrified husband swallowed convulsively. His mouth opened, but his voice failed him. He tried again and he heard his voice, high and trembling.  
  
"Duo. what are you." The pressure at his throat intensified and Heero moaned as he felt more blood, hot and sticky, trickle down his flesh. Heero cleared his throat and was please that he sounded normal again, more in control. He tried again to reason with his attacker.  
  
"Duo, I swear I never meant to hurt you. Please, believe me. I love you, but I cannot be with you. Please, try to understand."  
  
The steel grip surrounding the tousled haired boy loosened, the blade was pulled from his throat. Heero released a shuddering sigh. Warm, soft lips pressed against his check. Then they were gone. As silent as a wraith, Duo fled. Heero watched him go, but some small part of him could not let the matter end this way. He took off in pursuit, his legs pumping furiously, as he pursued the boy who had saved his life and stolen his heart.  
  
(Please God; let me catch him before it is too late.) The path the long braided boy had taken would take him to the top of the cliffs that overlooked the bay. If he did not catch Duo in time, things could get very ugly.  
  
Heero had reached the base of the cliff when he saw Duo skid to a halt just a few feet before the edge. "Duo, please stop! Duo!"  
  
Suddenly, a sickly green glow engulfed Duo. He crumpled to his knees and Heero could actually hear the boy's agonized screams. The boy screamed as fast as he could draw breath. Those agonized cries tore at Heero's heart, destroyed his very soul.  
  
As abruptly as they began, the screams ceased. Heero cautiously approached the still figure. Fearing his love to be dead, Heero gently took Duo into his arms. His mind was reeling, but he was vastly relieved when the familiar violet eyes fluttered open. Heero showered kisses down upon that upturned face. Praising God that his love still lived.  
  
"Oh my God, Duo! I was so worried. I thought I had lost you. I can't believe my eyes! Oh geez! You're a.uh. you.you're a.a."  
  
"Mermaid?" Duo laughed weakly and wiped his streaming eyes. It's a bit difficult to be a mermaid when I'm a guy."  
  
"Well, you know what I mean." Heero began lamely. "Hey! You can talk!"  
  
Duo shushed his love with a gentle finger to Heero's lips. He smiled sadly. "Yes, now I am free to speak."  
  
"Duo, I meant what I said earlier. I had no intentions to hurt you. I just."  
  
"Don't be sorry." Duo interrupted. For what it's worth, I had a great time, the best time of my life. But nothing lasts forever."  
  
Duo pulled Heero closer and kissed him gently. When the two broke for air, Duo sighed.  
  
"You know, for every dream that comes true, for every wish fulfilled, there is always a price that must be paid. And sometimes that price is very, very high. And of course, there are always side effects and consequences." Warm salt tears slid unheeded down Duo's upturned face. His eyes devoured Heero's face, trying to memorize every detail. "I believe that our love, brief as it was, was worth that price. Wouldn't you agree, Heero?"  
  
Their lips meet again and the kiss was as sweet as honey, as precious as gold. The first rays of dawn washed over them, bathed the two lovers in its pure radiance. Duo stiffened with a soft moan of suffering, of lose. His back arched and Heero felt his body begin to dissolve, to lose mass. In helpless horror he watched his true love fade away, becoming translucent, transparent.and finally dissolve away entirely. Just like sea foam. All that remained was a yellow velvet ribbon that Heero had given him for his hair.  
  
"For every dream that comes true, every wish that is fulfilled, there is a price that must be paid. I believe that our love was worth that price. Wouldn't you agree, Heero.  
  
Tears flooded Heero's face. The young man stared unseeing out to sea, towards the last sunrise of his life. Closing his eyes against the glare, Heero stepped forward blindly until the ground simple ceased to exist.  
  
(No, Duo I believe our love was worth much more.so much more.) 


End file.
